


Reunited

by KierenWrites



Series: We're All On The Ground Now [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty reunited after being captured in Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble I wrote at the beginning of season 2. Thought I'd finally post it. I hope I managed to keep them in character. If you liked it let me know in the comments. 
> 
> -Kat

Monty gets released from isolation first, and Jasper soon after. He's sitting by himself, eating breakfast when Jasper walks in. 

Monty doesn't even realize Jasper is in the room until he's standing right next to him, a hand on his shoulder. 

Monty looks up, wondering why anyone here would want to speak to him and...finds himself speechless as he takes in his friend. 

"You know," Jasper says with a goofy grin. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or -" he is cut off as Monty throws his arms around him. 

Jasper automatically hugs him back, hands curling into the fabric of Monty's shirt. Jasper can't quite let go when Monty looks up at him, concerned. 

"Jas? You all right?"

Jasper forces himself to smile. "I... Yeah, I'm good."

Monty grins. "I'm glad to see you. I saw Clarke a few days ago, before they released me. I don't know if she's -"

Monty is the one to get cut off this time, as Jasper pulls him closer, crushing their lips together. 

They’ve never really felt the need to define what they are, not when they had to hide it on the Ark. And they didn’t really tell anyone after, when they first got sent to the ground. Monty thinks Clarke might have known, and maybe Octavia, with the way she never seemed to go after Jasper even when he seemed to be interested in her. 

When they break apart they are both smiling. 

“What was that for?” Monty asks. 

“I missed you.”


End file.
